1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus mutabilis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Alma's Star’.
2. Background
The genus Hibiscus is a wide one, comprising some 150 to 160 species, which occur mainly in tropical and sub-tropical regions. Hibiscus mutabilis, commonly known as Confederate rose, cotton rose, Dixie rose mallow and Tree lotus, is a native of China, introduced to North America in the 18th century, and has been thriving in the southern landscapes for many generations.
Hibiscus mutabilis is a perennial or shrub Hibiscus better known as the Confederate rose. It tends to be shrubby or treelike, though it behaves more like a perennial in northern zones. Flowers are double and are 4 to 6 inches in diameter; they open white or pink, and change to deep red. Propagation by cuttings root easiest in early spring, but cuttings can be taken at almost any time. When it does not freeze, the Confederate rose can reach heights of 12 to 15 feet with a woody trunk; however, a multi-trunk bush 6 to 8 feet tall is more typical. Once a very common plant throughout the South, Confederate rose is an interesting and attractive plant that grows in full sun or partial shade, and prefers rich, well-drained soil.